


The thing with feathers

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “please don’t do this”  (21 minutes)





	The thing with feathers

The light was just starting to filter in through the window in Grantaire’s apartment. Small fingers of warmth. The bed next to him was already empty, there was no warmth there anymore. 

Enjolras sat at its edge, facing away from him and setting his long hair into a braid. Grantaire committed it to memory, his eyes tracing over every part of Enjolras. A heavy feeling was settling at the pit of his stomach. 

“Today is the day, are you sure?”

Enjolras did not look at him. “The funeral finally provides the spark to set the tinderbox of the Parisian people alight. It could not come at a more opportune time.”

Grantaire swallowed, “You’re not ready.”

He could see Enjolras’ jaw clench, “I am as ready as I can be. They will never be a time that I am truly ready, in truth. Today is as good a day as any other.”

Grantaire sat up, letting the sheets pool around his waist, “Then any other day, please. Please, Enjolras, don’t do this.”

At this Enjolras did turn, his eyes soft but determined. “Oh Grantaire, have faith. The people will rise with us. We could triumph and create our new tomorrow.”

Grantaire did not respond. Enjolras cupped his face, “If you believe in anything-”

“I believe in you.”

Enjolras smiled, “Then believe that I can do this.” 

Grantaire let out a long shaky breath, “If anyone could,” he said finally, “it would be you, Apollo.”

A pause, and then Enjolras brought their foreheads together. “You don’t have to come if you do not wish to.”

Grantaire wrapped his fingers around Enjolras’ wrist. “Of course I do. If you permit it.”

Enjolras smiled and met him with a kiss. Grantaire closed his eyes and hoped.

***

Grantaire strode in front of the national guard, his eyes trained on Enjolras, their guns trained on him. 

“…If you permit it.”

Enjolras smiled and met him with a kiss. Grantaire closed his eyes and hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider leaving a kudos or comment to fuel my soul :)   
> You can find me on tumblr as burntblackfeathers or pentopaperhandstokeys


End file.
